The Stelea Archipelago
This archipelago is formed of 21 islands in a rough star formation. It is ruled from the central island, Lucea. Towns and Cities of Lucea: Lucea City: A quite vast metropolis, made rich by trade fom all accross the worlds. Divided into two sections. Although a great leyline runs north-south over the east part of the outer city, no leyships may land there, and all are watched very carefully. It is a great crime to drop anything from a leyship overflying the city. Ships have been brought down with balistae and trebuchets for even minor offences. Lucea inner City: Built on an artificial island, the Inner city is a marvelous place of spleandour and decadence. A well planned city, it's streets are wide, it's architecture beautiful. there are many parks and gardens within the walls, and several towers stretch higher than a leyship flies. Near the north wall lies the palace of Lucea, where the monarchs of the Stelea archipelago make their home. The inner city has a population of mostly Heln'akan (cats, wolves, bears, and sheep mostly), Jot'akan, Zeph'kor'akan and Mephn'kor'akan, with a small but noticable community of Drak'akan too. Lucea outer City: Growing up around the lake of Lucea, this is a less orderly continuation of the walled city. The streets are more of a mess, as old fishing villages were conglomerated into the city. It's still well made, and a melting pot. Examples of all races can be found here. The line where the leyline runs north-south is a strange part of the city; a wide boulevard is here, along which the leyships fly. Some of the Island's leyships are moored here, ready to rise into the sky to defend against agressors. Locket: The northernmost town of Lucea. Here is the great cathedral to the Red Knight. It is also the closest town to the great Bay of Lucea, a fantastically large beach. As such, it is a tourist trap beyond compare. The Beads: The beads are the colloquial name for the three small islands just above Lucea itself. Two of these have watchtowers and garrisons, looking north to monitor traffic on the east-west leyline and the nexus point. Pearl is the third island, famous for it's pearl divers and oyster beds. Breadbasket: Arguably one of the most important towns of Lucea, as this is the center of a swathe of farmland. It's name is literal; fully three quarters of the farmland of Lucea looks to Breadbasket, and through this it feeds much of the population. It is also the base of operation for all loggers and woodsmen on the island, as getting to the forest of Lucea from the capitol over the hills is a great deal of hassle. Southstop: Arguably one of the most important towns of Lucea, this is where the Leyships are permitted to land. Established when Lucea city became too big, Southstop is quite a dangerous place; some sailors are quite a disreputable bunch, and the taverns and inns here get rowdy whenever ships make landfall. Southstop also houses the bulk of the island's fleet of Leyships. Westhaven Many city folk consider westhaven an oddity or embarrassment; why live in a town with no express purpose? Lucea is the capitol, locket a center of faith, southstop for trade and breadbasket's purpose is obvious. Westhaven is a place for Luceans who just want to get away from the hustle and bustle. It has aspects of every other city and town on the island, but in miniature. Originally a town built by smugglers who would ride the waves to avoid being searched at Lucea city or at Southstop, it is still rife with seaborn smugglers, but has a veneer of respectability, as this is the only port on Lucea where the Abe'kor'akan of the deep sea will trade with the landbound. The Royal Family o Formerly ruled by the cheetah King Markalo the Third. (aged 35, ailing) o Queen Carina (aged 28, deceased) o Crown Princess Savella (aged 15, deceased) o Prince Farian (aged 18) left the island shortly after his mother and elder sister died, rumour is that he is currently adventuring off-world. o Twins Malla and Miko (aged 13) have recently been crowned as the new joined rulers of Lucea. Their bond as twins is so strong that they work exceptionally well together. The expectations are that they will restore Lucea to the way it was before tragedy struck. Climate, Politics and Festivals Enjoying a tropical climate, it is a thriving port where people from all over the planet and even beyond it come to trade. They hold a strong political bond with their aquatic counterparts, the peace has lasted for a century. Once a year Lucea hosts a festival whose name and popularity has reached beyond the bounds of the planet. This festival is dedicated to The Red Knight, who is a God commonly worshipped on Lucea. Tragedy Five years after our adventure starts, Lucea was struck by tragedy. The crops were poisoned and people perished quickly under its effects. By the time it was discovered and antidotes were admitted, almost half the island's population had been wiped out. Amongst the dead were Queen Carina and Crown Princess Savella